


Just for Christmas

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sully revealed Sam's secret love of sweets, Gabriel will stop at nothing to get Sam to eat something sweet. Why would a sweet fanatic stubbornly stick to "rabbit food"?<br/>-mild language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Christmas

Gabriel was ecstatic. After the whole imaginary friend business, something had been revealed about Sam: he had a secret sweet tooth. It was another thing they had in common... Although Gabriel's was far from secret. The Christmas season was the perfect time to tempt Sam to kick the health kick and enjoy some sweets. 

It was subtle at first. He'd leave candy around the bunker. He'd push the healthy food to the back of the fridge. It was just small things to get Sam's attention. Gabriel was a little offended when Sam didn't bite.

"For the last time, stop moving my food, Dean! It's not funny," he yelled. "I swear I'll 'accidentally' leave crumbs in Baby if you don't stop."

"For the last time, stop accusing me of messing with your health food crap," Dean growled. "You touch Baby and you'll wake up with a buzz cut."

Clearly subtle wasn't doing anything. Gabriel sighed. It was going to be a long difficult process. It's a good thing that the Trickster didn't understand the term "give up".

"Come on, Sasquatch," Gabriel smirked. "Your friend Sully let us in on the secret. I know how much you like it. Just eat something sweet."

Sam was pissed off. Gabriel was constantly shoving sweets in his face. Every time Sam started to eat something healthy, there was a small snap and it was transformed into some ridiculous sweet. He was always watching. Sam couldn't take it.

He hadn't eaten in days. Gabriel was starting to get worried. Humans weren't meant to run on empty. Sam moved slower and was getting increasingly irritable. Dean decided to keep to himself after Sam bit his head off for the hundredth time. 

"I get it. You want to be healthy. That's fine," Gabriel said exasperated. "A few sweets won't hurt you. This is what's unhealthy. You can't keep this up!"

"Whose fault do you think this is?! For once in your immortal life, back the hell off," Sam yelled. "I won't eat the damn sweets. You're wasting your time."

Gabriel's eyes went wide. Sam's determination not to eat sweets didn't seem like a health kick from this angle. There was too much desperate determination. He was making himself sick trying to keep away from them. This was something deeper.

The soft glow of the Christmas lights cast a shadow over Sam's face. His expression was unreadable. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides and his back was ramrod straight as he faced away from Gabriel.

"What is it, Sammy? You know you can tell me anything," Gabriel whispered kneeling down to make eye contact with the youngest Winchester. "Tell me what's wrong. I"ll stop. I promise."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam whispered back avoiding his gaze.

"You'll never feel better if you don't let it out, " Gabriel murmured. "Let me help you. This is my fault so let me fix it."

"It's not your fault... I've been like this for most of my life," Sam replied slowly. "It's stupid but it makes me feel like I have control. I've never had any control of my life: Mom, Jess, hunting, the blood addiction, being Lucifer's vessel, basically everything. I can control this even if it's nothing in comparison."

Gabriel was shocked. He had been happy that they had something in common and had let it blind him. Sam was suffering. He was the reason Sam was suffering.

"The worse things get, the more you go green," Gabriel suddenly realized. "Now with the world going to hell you've even cut out drinking. We need to talk. None of this is your fault."

"Of course it is! I'm the reason everyone dies," Sam's voice sounded defeated. "Mom, Jess, Kevin, Charlie, you, and a million other people. I keep putting the world in danger and Dean always jumps in to save me at his expense. He wen to Hell because of me. All I try to do is be normal... I always let everyone down whether I'm hunting or not."

"You listen here," Gabriel growled while grabbing Sam's chin to force his face up so they were eye to eye. "None of that is your fault. Your mom signed her own death sentence. Your girlfriend was of victim of what she did too. Kevin was killed by an angel, and Charlie was killed by a monster. My brother is the one who tried to take me out. You are not responsible."

Sam went silent. Gabriel was in front of the Christmas tree. The lights behind him made him glow with an unearthly light. His eyes were full of a fiery passion as he stared Sam down.

"You've made mistakes. Everyone does. Forgive yourself because you're the only one holding a grudge. Those people would have willingly died for you; Dean would die any day to make sure you were safe and so would I," Gabriel ranted. "You are not responsible for what you did under the influence of evil or while being possessed. You are a good person, Sam Winchester. You're the only one who hasn't noticed yet."

"Thanks, that means a lot. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have unloaded all of my baggage on you," Sam chuckled quietly when he caught his breath. "Did you magically spike all my drinks too?"

"Everyone knows that Winchesters don't spill their guts unless:  
A) someone literally gutted them,  
B) someone is dying,   
C) or they're extremely drunk,"  
Gabriel shrugged. "Something was going on. I needed to know so I could help."

The sound of numbers changing on the clock was loud in the quiet room. The clock read twelve AM December twenty-fifth.

"Christmas... I guess it snuck up on us," Sam murmured and pulled a present from under the tree. "Merry Christmas, Gabriel."

"One second, Sasquatch," Gabriel grinned.

He disappeared for a millisecond then reappeared with a large box in his arms. They tore into the presents with large smiles on their faces. Gabriel pranced around in his official Winchester gear. It made him feel like part of the team. Sam was laughing either from Gabriel's ridiculous posing or the large chocolate brown puppy licking his face.

It was the first time in a long time that Christmas held any special meaning. The decorations and the presents were nice but weren't the reason. Christmas is a feeling.

When Dean woke up and the rest of the gang showed up, they finished exchanging presents. The sound of Dean humming classic rock songs could be heard from the kitchen as he prepared a glorious feast. They all gathered around the big dining room table for a dinner full of love and laughter.

For a moment, it didn't matter that the Darkness was loose. It didn't matter that Sam's life was stalked by tragedy. All that mattered were the people gathered around him. Gabriel squeezed his hand under the table and smiled. Just for Christmas, Sam Winchester would stop blaming himself for everything wrong in the world.


End file.
